


闪烁

by sususususu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇发现他的爱人、亲人和朋友都参与制造了那场「坠海意外」。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *32岁成熟朱X22岁失忆白。  
> *有原创人物推进剧情。#朱先生会洁身自好的#

「人会偏袒可能伤害他们的恶徒，却对绝望的弱者施以嘲笑。」

 

 

1

 

关白一出现在酒吧，就吸引了无数目光。

他年轻的身体像一朵馥郁的花，周身的香气总能招来不少蜂蝶。关白很清楚自己的价值所在，也擅于拿这点价值去换取最大的好处。他的衬衫的衣角松松垮垮地扎在身前，略扣了三枚扣子，露出一线细瘦的腰肢和皮带边缘性感的人鱼线。大开的衣领中间悬着一条细金链子，越过锁骨的山川起伏，没入交叠的衣领尽头。

关白在吧台边坐下，要了一杯威士忌。

他用指尖敲了敲隔壁男人的桌面，漂亮的眉眼恰到好处的示弱：“大哥，借支烟呗。”他单手托头，借着酒精的说话声绵软沙哑。男人几乎没有犹豫，从口袋里掏出烟盒，抖出一根递过去，关白没有接下来，而是直接用薄唇叼住滤嘴，把烟抽出来。

男人一愣，笑着收起烟盒，又帮他把烟点上。

就在男人自觉得入了关白的眼，想要进一步了解他的时候，酒吧老板拿了一盘水果打断了接下来的谈话。他装模作样地替关白换了一杯酒，冰块在杯壁上起了一层水雾，透出琥珀色的酒液：“朱先生没看着你吗？”

关白猛吸了一口烟，慢悠悠地吐出烟气。

“寒城白家的总裁不是来龙城嘛，哥哥做东请她吃饭去了。”

“就没让你去？”

说起这件事，他脸上便不自在：“以往谁来了都是我作陪，偏白总来了就不行。哥哥说左右都是些生意上的事，老跟着他太拘谨，让我出来散散心。”他嘀咕，“我有什么好散心的，无聊死了。哥哥真是不会疼人。”

酒吧老板忙陪笑脸：“朱先生跟白家定过亲，是怕你被刁难吧。”

这下倒是把关白的好奇心都勾了起来，连同身边的男人也默不作声地听着。

酒吧老板擦着杯子解释道：“你跟朱先生晚，那是之前的事情了。具体我也不太清楚，都是闲聊的时候听来的，据说是朱老定下的，朱先生也喜欢得不得了。可就是没缘分。”

关白叼着烟，酸溜溜地说：“喜欢又怎么样，还不是没成！”又赌气似的啐了一口，“白家能有几个钱，凭他家怎么配得上我家哥哥！”

酒吧老板低头笑了笑，没有接话。

关白抽完烟，被搅了兴致有些不高兴。

他也不傻，朱一龙对他是什么态度他都心里清楚。也许真的曾有一个人，在朱一龙的心里藏着掖着，让他喜欢得紧。但这对关白来说也不妨碍，他现在所有光鲜亮丽的生活都是朱一龙给他的，他要做的只是演活一个单纯无知又带着些许娇气的小孩儿，永远让他哥哥欢喜着，而非做个战战兢兢讨好的情人。

即便朱一龙也从未真正需要一个情人。

多少人争破脑袋想爬上朱一龙的床，他无非是运气最好的那个。

关白在烟灰缸里摁灭烟蒂。出了门，外面下起小雨，跟着他的人从车里拿了伞过来接他，把他送回市中心的公寓。自从他做了朱一龙的情人，对方慷慨地把这间公寓当做生日礼物送给他。只是过的不是他的生日，至于是谁的也不重要。

他回到公寓，惊奇地发现客厅的壁灯亮着，朱一龙已经回来了。

关白换了拖鞋，轻手轻脚地走到沙发旁，像给他一个惊喜，却发现朱一龙躺在三人座的沙发上闭着眼小憩。他一坐下就把对方给吵醒了，于是又紧张兮兮地站起来倒了一杯水：“哥哥不是在和白总吃饭吗，怎么这么早就回来了？”

“听说老金在酒吧街弄出了大阵仗，怕你被误伤到。”

关白爬上沙发，靠在朱一龙怀里：“哥哥担心我！”

他抬起头，却见朱一龙脸上似乎有心事，显然这餐饭吃的并不愉快，甚至朱一龙提早回来只是因为饭局不欢而散了。关白伸手用指腹揉开他哥哥的眉头，软声软气地说：“是啊，可把我吓死了，那哥哥今晚可不可以不回家？”

“我明早还有事情，今天等你睡着了再走。”

关白撅了撅嘴，身体出本能地接受了他的说辞。他爬到朱一龙的腿上坐下，低下脑袋顺从地靠在西装革履的肩膀上，借着酒精带来的一点微醺入睡。

朱一龙拍拍他的背，心思早已飘远。

白家和简图在龙城合作开发了一个项目，白露就是因此从寒城过来的。

作为她在龙城唯一熟识的人兼合作伙伴，签约仪式之后朱一龙略尽地主之谊请她吃了一餐便饭，然而饭局意料之中在火药味里结束的。可以说，他与白家的嫌隙永远都不会弥合了。白老死后，白露继承白氏集团和白宇手里的松照新雨公司，从不被看好的女儿变成了寒城首屈一指的白总，可白宇呢。

他的车撞破跨海大桥的护栏坠入漆黑一片的海湾。

自此之后，世上再也没有人见过他。

等关白睡下，朱一龙脸上的最后一点温情褪得一干二净。他关上门离开公寓，被五彩缤纷的霓虹灯点亮的夜色，让这座崩坏的城市永远不会沉入黑暗。等天边出现了一线鱼肚白，洒下一片雪亮的光在马蹄形海湾的最外围。

空空荡荡的港口上开进了一辆车。

朱一龙下车，迎着海风深吸一口气，等咸涩的味道从自己的胸腔里转了一圈，才插着口袋回过头。老金拖着他肥硕的身体穿过集装箱堆砌起来的走道，手下吵吵嚷嚷的声音终于让寂静的港口有了人为的朝气。

他大腹便便地上前，近乎谄媚地笑道：“朱老板怎么一个人过来了？”

话虽如此，老金也知道朱一龙身边人才济济，没准就在港口的某个角落里盯着他的一举一动。只要他敢越过雷池半步，不外乎脑袋开花一个下场，就像朱一龙那些曾经的落败的对手，听着海浪的声音被烙上「失踪」的标签成为了海底无声的骨骸。

“关白的事情我已经查完了。”

朱一龙只留给他一个淡漠的侧脸：“有问题吗？”

老金不敢含糊，于是实话实说：“我的手下是没查出问题，可朱老板您一直坚持。所以我后来找了个私家侦探，据说在龙城的富婆圈子里有小有名气，还真被他发现了点端倪。”他点了一根烟，飞快抽了两口才继续，“关白的身份是假的，也不是龙城大学的学生。不过也没什么，就是个父母双亡的打渔仔。”

“和白家没关系？”

老金诚实地摇摇头：“没有任何关系。白总也从没见过他。”

朱一龙舔上后槽牙冷笑：“如果真是你说的那样，那他的演技可真是太好了。”

“他做了朱老板这么久的情人，如果是其他人派来的，也不可能毫无联系。”可说着又话锋一转，“那个侦探查过了，只有一个以前一起打渔过的伙伴和关白走得近。喏，人我已经给朱老板带来了。”

两个港头工人装扮的人推着推车上来，推车上扔了一只麻袋。

“说来也奇了，他也叫「小白」。”老金挥挥手，工人们打开麻袋一抖，从里面滚出个被五花大绑动弹不得的人。那人浑身的酒气还没完全散去，大约就是老金昨晚从酒吧街闹出大动静才逮到的。

那人迷迷糊糊地抬起头。

老金蓦地就看见朱一龙的表情完全变了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个虽然感觉不对劲但是被甜美多汁的白菜冲昏头脑的朱，  
> 一个虽然感觉不对劲但是腰酸背痛不敢动的白。

小白困得连一根手指都抬不起来。

他感觉自己漂浮着就像朝生暮死的蜉蝣，也不知道自己将漂向何方。

但是有微弱的光从紧闭的眼皮之间透进来，他努力才把眼睛张开了一条模糊的缝隙，看见天已经亮了，云霭漂泊在蔚蓝的天幕。可须臾又被遮天蔽日的黑暗挡得彻彻底底，他从黑云里看见了明亮的光，一点一点闪烁在美好的眼底。

大约是在做梦吧。

小白的记忆因为酒精的麻痹断片，只能记起昨晚昏暗灯光下的烈酒和钱。

那个人指着第一排酒说，喝了这些我给一千，又指着第二排，喝了这些我就给五千。指到最后一排，吸引人的价码就飙高到一万。他酒量不好，也不记得自己喝了多少，总之烈酒堵住了他的喉咙，还没咽下去就直冲冲地跑进洗手间吐了个干净。

他攀着洗手台差点睡过去，有个大腹便便的男人把他拎起来。

小白的手腕被攥得疼痛不已，那人不说话，拉着他穿过疯狂的人群。他眼前掠过无数刺眼的炫目的光，宇宙里亿万颗星辰爆炸，然后彻底坠入无尽的黑暗。

就像他曾经历过的，寒冷潮湿的黑夜。

可是这个黑夜突然灼烧起来，烫得他全身都在止不住地颤抖。

身下的人呜咽着想要逃离，朱一龙拽着脚踝拖了回来。

颤抖的双腿被迫打开，他再次一插到底，承受了第二次进入的穴口可怜兮兮地红肿着，吐出朱一龙性器的同时被带出一小块敏感的穴肉。小白啜泣着想要挣脱笼罩他的快感，又无可奈何地深陷其中，被老金反绑的双手一直没能松开，得不到抚慰的前端却在熟门熟路的顶撞里，吐出一股又一股的白浊液体。

第三次在小白身上排解苦闷之后，朱一龙总算大发慈悲地放过了红肿不堪的后穴。

年轻的身体因延长的高潮不断颤抖，修长的腿分开两侧，落满斑斑驳驳的红痕。无情的苛责让穴口微张，清液混着白浊沾得一塌糊涂。朱一龙这时才觉得有些过了分，于是轻手轻脚地解开他背后的绳索，看着被磨破的手腕心疼不已。

幸好，细瘦的手腕上还带着那条精巧的细金链子。

朱一龙在磨破的伤口上涂了药，看着被里里外外疼爱一番的小白缩在被窝里又不动了。他吃干抹净了人，自然是心情大好，低头往艳色的唇上又亲了好几口才起身去浴室。

小白梦到了一望无际的海，波涛汹涌，天昏地暗。

他在海上漂浮着，离发光的海岸夜景越来越远。浑身被雨水打得生疼，只能跟着波浪起伏，身体里却好似有一团火在疯狂地燃烧，烧得他大汗淋漓。他猛地惊醒过来，让和煦的天光驱散了梦里的阴霾，又像是梦境成真了一般全身都疼。

“嘶。”他倒吸一口冷气，感觉到身下难以言喻的部位火辣辣的疼。

小白胆战心惊地拉开被子，看见床单、自己腿上血迹和各种液体一片狼藉，就算再喝得脑袋发胀也知道自己身上发生了什么。他双手捂脸，仔细回忆昨晚的情景，只能想起颐高气使的公子哥和大腹便便的油腻男——

不管哪一个对他来说，都是另一场噩梦。

身上的火烫退去，须臾就冷得彻骨，一瞬间他只觉得无比恶心。

小白强撑着下床，随手扯了薄毯披在身上就去浴室。谁知刚打开浴室门，就看见空空荡荡能住五口人的浴室尽头有个能养鲨鱼的大浴缸，娘兮兮飘满鲜红的花瓣，泡的是池水泛红，扑面而来一股腻到骨子里的甜香。

坐在浴缸里的人听见响动，侧目只给小白一个水汽氤氲的剪影。

不是公子哥也不是油腻男，这个人浑身流露着一种惊心动魄的美感。

如果非要一个比喻，大约就是艺术家遇上鬼斧神工，音乐家遇上天籁之音。

这份美感超越性别的束缚，颇有些雌雄莫辨，却又相得益彰地散发强烈的男性荷尔蒙。曲线优美的肌肉蕴含足够的力量，在冲淡柔和五官引发的美感错觉之余透出明显的力量，以及气势重压之下的森罗严寒，让人心中莫名生出一股敬畏，就像是直面天宫壁画上，云雾仙乐里，身披七彩霞帔飘然而至的仙人。

天啊，他可真是个天上掉下来活生生的神仙。

神仙微微笑着，唇红齿白，分外迷人：“小白，过来。”

小白一时间被对方的美貌冲昏头脑，可刚迈开脚步就拉扯到身后的伤口，火辣辣的疼痛霎时间把心中的旖旎摧毁殆尽。神仙再好看，也是个趁他醉酒不省人事，把他带到陌生的房间里翻来覆去操开的混蛋。

他变扭地挪到浴缸边，拉下薄毯坐进去。

热水碰到青紫红肿的皮肤激得小刺痛，同时也缓解了身体上的疲惫，他整个人都呈现出一种释放压力后的慵懒舒适。在这份舒适下，刚才腻死人的玫瑰花香都变得好闻。

“这一年，你过得还好吗？”

小白低头看自己惨不忍睹的样子，浑身都是青紫的指印和充血的吻痕，腰侧的牙印甚至破了皮。昨天饮酒过量的胃空荡荡的，只有酒精灼烧后留下的刺痛和饥饿。他抻开腿，换了一个更舒服的姿势，声音低哑：“挺好。”

朱一龙抓住他的手臂，想把人搂进怀里。

小白被他的举动惊了一下，本能地缩到了浴缸的角落里，摆明了要与他保持距离。

这让朱一龙感到诧异，便自己凑上去，软着声音哄他：“是我弄疼你了？”小白僵着身子，被朱一龙禁锢在浴缸和水他双臂的缝隙里，“宝宝，我错了，嗯？”

他得寸进尺地挤进小白的双腿间。手指重新打开了紧闭的甬道，缓慢轻柔地清洗内里，穴壁上有几道小伤痕，被圆润的指尖擦过也会疼，条件反射地夹紧入侵的手指。朱一龙把整根手指都插了进去，正好能碰到小白的敏感点，他立刻红了耳朵一副不情不愿受胁迫的样子，哼哼唧唧了半天也没有蹦出一句拒绝的话。

昨晚几乎被榨干的性器有颤颤巍巍吐出一点稀薄。

他喘了几口气，等平复下来问朱一龙：“我什么时候能走？”

“你要去哪儿？”他露出匪夷所思的表情反问，“你就安心住在这里，有什么需要就和管家说。我每天都会回来陪你的，好吗？”

“你是不是误会什么了？”

小白张大眼睛，他从没想过自己要沦落到被人养着。

朱一龙皱眉：“小白你误会我了，我没有要限制你自由的意思，你想去哪里都可以。但这里是龙城不是寒城，鱼龙混杂三教九流什么人都有，我怕你有危险。”他抚着小白的背缓解对方的紧张，“小白，我很想你。”

“你……你究竟是谁？”

他的眼里满是防备，看朱一龙的眼神只是在看一个平常不过的陌生人。

更何况，这个「陌生人」昨晚还对醉酒不醒的他做了那么过分的事。

“你问我是谁？”朱一龙舔着后槽牙。他努力看着小白的眼睛，希望能从中看出一点心虚，但小白紧张到脸色苍白，被他压制的身体微微颤抖，这都是人在面对恐惧时的本能表现。换而言之，小白并没有在撒谎。

朱一龙皱眉，以老金的情报网，他不可能会找错人。

况且这副身体他太熟悉不过了，这就是白宇，就是他的小白。

“我是你的丈夫。”


End file.
